Performing with the Stars
thumb|240pxHey hier ist mal wieder Jojo mit einer neuen Story. Ich hatte diese Nacht einen Traum und denn werde ich jetzt hier aufschreiben. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen Status: In Arbeit ''Performing with the Stars: Ich sitze hier in der Menge und starre geradeaus. Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin, und dass mein Vater neben mir sitzt, ist noch merkwürdiger. Was auch komisch ist, ist dass es hier noch nicht mal eine Bühne oder so gibt, obwohl so viele Menschen jubeln. Jemanden von denen zu fragen, was das hier ist, traue ich mich aber auch nicht. Auf einmal verdunkelt sich alles und die Leute werden mucksmäuschen still. "Erster Song: Everybody Talks!", hallt eine Stimme durch die Halle. Alle Scheinwerfer werden auf zwei Leute gerichtet. What the -?! Das sind ja Jacob Artist und Becca Tobin. Die beiden scheinen ziemlich erschrocken, dass sie jetzt etwas singen sollen. Sie bleiben komischerweise auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. Sofort wird die Musik eingespielt. '"Hey baby, won't you look my way? I can be your new addiction."', beginnt Jacob mit leichter Verspätung. '' "Hey baby, what you gotta say? All you na na na na na na." Die Menge grölt, weil Becca den Text nicht richtig kann. Na ja, immer hin hat sie die Zeit wieder aufgeholt. '' ''"I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time.", singt der Dunkelhäutige weiter. '' ''"I found out that everybody talks, Everybody talks, everybody talks.", steigt schließlich die Blonde mit ein. '' ''"It started with a whisper. And that was when I kissed her. And then she made my lips hurt." '' ''"I could hear the chit chat. Take me to the love shack. Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back." Mittlerweile scheinen beide richtig drin zu sein. '' '"Hey honey, you could be my drug. You could be my new prescription."' '"Too much could be an overdose. All this trash talk make me itchin'"' ''Diesesmal bleibt Becca ein Texthänger erspart. "Oh my my, yeah. Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks" '' "Too much." '' Die Menge jubelt, als Becca und Jacob aufstehen und durch die Reihen gehen. '' '"It started with a whisper. And that was when I kissed her. And then she made my lips hurt."' '"I could hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack. Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back."' ''Als sie auch noch anfangen, so gut wie es bei dem Platz geht, zu tanzen, können sich die Fans gar nicht mehr halten. '' '"Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks... back."' '"It started with a whisper. ("Everybody talks, everybody talks.") And that was when I kissed her." ("Everybody talks, everybody talks.")' '"Everybody talks Everybody talks... back."' ''Nachdem die Performance zuende ist, geht es weiter. Ich hab das ganze hier immer noch nicht wirklich gecheckt, aber ok. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wo ich bin und warum. "Zweiter Song: Nutbush... City Limits!" Ich kreische mit den anderen. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, worum es hier geht, werde ich fast ohnmächtig, als das Licht auf Naya gelenkt wird. Ich schaue kurz neben mich und sehe, dass mein Vater erstaunt ist, weil er den Song ja kennt. Man merkt, dass mein Idol viel mehr Erfahrung hat, als die beiden vorherigen. Außerdem gehört ihre Fan-Base zu den größten von den Glee-Stars und sie zieht alle mit. Im Gegensatz zu Becca und Tobin steht sie direkt auf und winkt den Cardinals zu, mit ihr zu performen. Sie singt auch live so gut, wie ich sie kenne. Am Ende der Performance sind alle hin und weg, doch es geht sofort weiter. "Dritter Song: A thousand Years!" Mein Herz bleibt für einen Moment stehen, wollen die mich umbringen oder was? Mal wieder blicke ich zur Seite. Was soll das denn? Mein Vater ist verschwunden und stattdessen lächeln mir Juju und Clari entgegen. Als der Song anfängt, fange ich an zu weinen. Das ist einfach zu schön. Wie in der Performance bei Glee, halten die beiden Händchen. Ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören mit Weinen. Als Jacob und Melissa (es komisch sie nicht Jake und Marley zu nennen) sich schließlich am Ende auch noch küssen, muss ich mich echt zusammenreißen, um nicht umzukippen. '' ''Plötzlich befinden wir uns irgendwo anders und ich merke nach ein paar Sekunden, dass wir mit Heather, Naya und Dianna in einem Gang der McKinley stehen. Neben mir sind auch noch Clari und Juju, beide tragen wie Naya Cheerio-Uniformen und als ich an mir runtergucke, sehe ich, dass ich auch eine trage. Heather hingegen trägt ihr Outfit, was sie bei Run The World (Girls) in der dritten Staffel getragen hat und Dianna hat irgendein Quinn-Kleid an und merkwürdigerweise wieder kurze Haare. Obwohl niemand uns Anweisungenen gegeben hat, wissen wir irgendwie, dass wir den Song performen sollen wie bei der richtigen Performance in Glee. Ich bin erstmal erleichtert, weil wir mit den dreien und uns eigentlich die beste Gruppe haben, aber es kann keiner mehr die Choreo und Heather kann so wie so auch nicht Tanzen, weil sie ja schwanger ist. Wir machen also einfach irgendeinen Scheiß, während Heather ein paar Zeilen singt. Irgendwann kommen wir nach draußen auf einen Platz, wo wir schließlich auch die anderen Gruppen sehen, gegen die wir antreten. Die sehen irgendwie aus wie Vocal Adrenaline. Woher ich das weiß, weiß ich selber nicht. Jetzt wissen wir gar nicht mehr, was wir machen sollen, denn die sind schon viel weiter. Auf einmal sehe ich eine Frau im Trainingsanzug, die nicht Jane beziehungsweise Sue ist. Trotzdem kommt sie mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich stutze, als mir einfällt, wer sie ist. Wtf, unsere Mathelehrerin aus der Fünften?! Die, bei wir alle so schlecht waren? Okay, das ist sehr... merkwürdig. "IHR SEID SCHEISSE!", brüllt sie durch ihren Lautsprecher. '' ''Auf einmal befinden wir uns im Publikum von einer der Bühnen, wo in Glee mal Sectionals stattgefunden haben und tragen total schicke Sachen. Ich ein petrolfarbenes Satin-Kleid, das bis zum Boden reicht, mit passenden High Heels und Perlenohrringe und die anderen das Gleiche nur in anderen Farben. Es ist gerade wie eine Art Preisverleihung von uns selber, denn auf einmal stehen wir zu sechst auf der Bühne und bekommen den Gold-Pokal überreicht. Obwohl wir so schlecht waren, haben wir gewonnen?! Ich wache auf. Was war das denn für ein komischer Traum? Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte